


Prologue: In Prague

by bennykill709



Series: Return [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Broken Bones, Choking, F/M, Hate Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spies & Secret Agents, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennykill709/pseuds/bennykill709
Summary: A girl gets exactly what she bargained for.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Return [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003941
Kudos: 3





	Prologue: In Prague

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prologue for a story that has a VERY different setting and theme than this writing implies. While the narrative will continue, expect this prologue to be more-or-less self contained. Enjoy!

I fumbled with the keys for longer than usual, my mind distracted. This place was getting stale, this story was getting old. What was I going to do next? I wonder what my friends are up to… Once I finally entered my apartment, I shut the door behind me, tossed my keys onto the plate on the table next to the door, and flipped on the lights. Before turning around, I could see that the light was not filling the room properly, like a large dark figure brought the rooms standard brightness down half a shade.

“I’ve been expecting you, Mr. Cole.” I said, still facing the door. “Or should I say, ‘Agent Cole’?” I dramatically turned to face my guest.

“I wish I could say the same.” Agent Cole barely fit in the chair that was much too large for me. His dark skin and all black suit made his bright blue eyes stand out as beacons of light in a colossus of shadow. “I was expecting a helpless, defeated diner waitress, but I guess neither of us have been very honest.” A tingle ran down my spine at his deep voice and imposing image. I felt myself quiver, but not out of fear. Well, maybe a little. I reached to my coat but heard the distinct click of the hammer on Agent Cole’s handgun locking back telling me to move slowly. I complied, grabbing the lapels, and creeping them over my shoulders, but gave him a look that was somewhere between defiance and lust. I let the coat drop into my hands revealing my bare shoulders and back to him, and I placed the coat on the rack.

“I wasn’t lying about everything.” I said as I gently stepped forward. “I wasn’t lying about my family. I wasn’t lying about the child I lost…” As I continued my approach, Agent Cole pushed himself up out of the chair, his head nearly touching the ceiling. “And I wasn’t lying about the way you make me feel.” It was not a complete lie, I rationalized to myself. I had told him that he reaches the deepest part of me, but I may have implied it was more metaphor than entirely literal. “If that isn’t enough for you, then kill me now and be done with it!” I said, calling his bluff. A flash of anger shot across his face and he took two threatening steps toward me. The floor shook with each step. His arm went stiff as he raised the gun to my head. I could see the barrel rifling only an inch from my face.

“You want the easy way out? Is that it?” Cole said raising his voice. I closed my eyes and leaned forward, pressing my forehead against the barrel. The metal was warm, and the smell of gunpowder was strong. He had used his gun recently, but would he use it again? I stood still and silent. “Maybe I won’t allow you a quick exit!” Agent Cole wrapped his off hand around my neck and moved my body as if I were a cotton stuffed doll, slamming me into a nearby wall and knocking off a photo. He held me there as he painfully pressed his gun under my jaw. He drew his face in close to mine, his eyes were as furious as ever. He growled and his grip tightened. The gun was unnecessary at this point as Agent Cole could snap my neck just between his thumb and forefinger, but he only gripped hard enough to force a smile to my face.

“Maybe I want a little more…” He whispered, his intoxicating breath gliding across my lips. There was a quiet click as Cole decocked his gun, then he tossed the pistol to the side. Even before it clattered loudly onto the nearby table, his hand was up my skirt, and his tongue was meeting mine. The release of tension was pure adrenaline and arousal.

I could not breathe, but air wasn’t what I wanted. His hand would leave bruises or worse with how hard he was squeezing my ass, but I didn’t care. All that I wanted, all that I needed, was him. I gripped his wrist around my throat with one hand and wrapped the other around the back of his neck, pulling him into me. We kissed rough and passionate, but from a place that wasn’t love. I grabbed his tie and collar and yanked hard, loosening the tie, and popping off a few buttons in the process. Cole’s effort to disrobe me was much more effective.

The hand up my skirt let go of my skin, and turned to grab the fabric, making sure that his fingers became tangled in my panties, then he forcefully pulled. The button on my skirt snapped, the zipper broke, and the cloth tore at the hem. The strings from my thong cut into my skin before breaking. He then pulled off my blouse and bra in the same fashion, and within seconds I was naked, still in his grip and pinned against the wall.

As Cole breaks away from our kiss, we both gasp for air while pulling off his tie, shirt, and jacket. As soon as they are over his head, we join back together. His massive hands return to my body, one grabbing my ass and inside thigh, and the other squeezing my breast. My own hands wrap as far around his body as I can reach, gripping and tracing his hardened back muscles. My nails start to dig into his skin as his fingers slip in between my legs. I let out a muffled moan and instinctively start riding his knuckles, gradually shifting my weight off my feet. Cole’s lips leave mine once again when he moves to taste the sweat starting to bead across my body. I feel his tongue trace up and down my jaw and across my neck. By the time he gets to my breasts, my feet have come completely off the floor. He lifts me ever so slightly as he methodically licks every inch of my front.

When he gets to my naked mound, he’s lifted me so much that I feel the ceiling against the crown of my head. I buck and moan loudly. He tastes me, and then sucks at me as I drip down his palm. I let out a gasp as he removes his fingers, then my body shivers when his tongue takes their place. His spongy, shifting flesh, his lips sealed to mine, his prickling mustache and beard, the warm moisture shared between us, all these sensations make my eyes roll back. My entire weight is supported by his jaw, but it isn’t enough. I press my head back against the ceiling, and I grip his skull tightly with both hands. Blood begins to flow as my sharpened nails dig into his scalp. It doesn’t seem to bother him.

They had been together before, and he was always rough. That’s just the way I like it after all. But this time it was different. He was even more aggressive and forceful. I could already see bruises starting to form where he was gripping me. My legs were pressed up against my body so forcefully that I feared they might dislocate. But I kept going. The ecstasy eclipsed the burning in my lungs, unable to expand from now being crushed against the ceiling. Just as my vision began to blur and my arms went limp, Cole pulled away from me, letting go suddenly. I fell nearly 8 feet to the ground, nearly unconscious. I landed on one leg that immediately collapsed beneath me, and I crumpled to the ground gasping for air. The shooting pain in my leg was surely a sign of bone fracture.

Agent Cole stepped away, wiped his mouth, and began removing his belt and pants. I recognized the lust on his face, though it was no longer paired with love, but hate and betrayal instead. If we kept going, he was sure to kill me. I had already wanted to move on, and the experience sounded like the ultimate euphoria. But, I’ve never been much of a quitter. I started crawling across the room as I caught my breath. Cole finished disrobing and started slowly circling me like a predator eyeing an easy meal. He felt himself as he watched me clumsily raise to my feet and limp the rest of the way to a desk in the corner. I swept the clutter from the desk in the classic way, tossed the chair to the side, and climbed onto the desk face up. I raised and spread my legs wide, then stared into his eyes.

“Fuck me like it’s the last time.” I said with a devilish smile. Cole didn’t hesitate, stepping up to me and forcing his way inside. I let out a noise that was somewhere between screaming and laughing, but he quickly cut it off by crushing my throat in his hand. Tears of pain ran down my cheeks, taking the mascara with it. He gripped my upper arm in his hand and pulled hard enough to immediately dislocate it, and pressed all 350 pounds of his weight into me, crushing me against the wall. Then he started his rhythm, increasing in speed and force much greater than any time before.

The stretching, crushing, pulling, tearing, choking, all of it only amplified my arousal. I could feel my body breaking, and my mind wasn’t far behind it, but in this moment, I began to focus. With my good arm still free and Agent Coles attention occupied, I slid my hand behind a filing cabinet next to the desk. My fingers found the handle of the 14-inch chef’s knife clipped to the back. I removed it from it’s fasteners and gripped it as tight as I could, waiting for a break in his violent thrusting. Again, I began to lose consciousness from loss of air, but just before I was gone, the movement stopped, and I forced all 14 inches of the blade into his side between his-

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out chapter one of Return to continue the story!


End file.
